


TMI

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [13]
Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-09
Updated: 2005-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	TMI

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

  
Sakura opens her eyes to find she's fallen asleep on the couch. She sits up hurriedly. It's very late but she hasn't been given permission to go to bed. The TV is turned down, a murmur of background noise. The only other sound is the tapping of computer keys. After a few minutes Nagi turns around.

"Stop staring at me," he snaps. "Go and annoy Schuldig. Try Crawford's room." He turns away again.

Sakura timidly taps on Crawford's door, and opens it when she gets no response. She takes one look at the bed and flees.

Nagi's laughter is mocking.

 

 


End file.
